


You Were My Last Dream

by hiraisana



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Samo angts, angts angts angts, no to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraisana/pseuds/hiraisana
Summary: Sana keeps on typing not minding the pain she's feeling inside.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 18





	You Were My Last Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is super duper short but I think I already put everything that is needed in the story
> 
> You can listen to these songs even tho they don't relate in the story
> 
> Yo La Tengo - tears are in your eyes  
> Vlad Holiday - artificial paradise  
> Flatsound - if we could just pretend

The clicking noise of the typewriter is the only thing you can hear in the room together with Sana's breathing. Her fingers are already hurting but she kept on typing. 'This was important' she thought, she need to finish the letter before she felt too tired.

A quick look at the huge clock hanging over the wooden door made him halt for a while. It was already 2 am and Sana couldn't remember when did time goes by this fast. Maybe it was also one of the side effects she needs to deal with nowadays. It definitely had to be the worst one yet. Yes, she was in pain, and yes, she was suffering but more than anything in the world, Sana needed more time right now.

She started typing again and soon memories started to consume her.

_To My Momoring,_

_I hope you're doing fine wherever you are right now. I've been thinking on how to write you this letter but I realized there is no right or simple way to tell you this. I wish you were here by my side and help me with all the things I still need to sort out. To be honest, I'm scared. The day I came back to the hospital and found out my diagnosis, I didn't know if I should laugh or cry, so I did both, alone in one of the toilet stalls in the hospital. I cursed Him that day, asking Him why do I keep suffering but right now I'm kind of thankful because they said I was supposed to have 6 months but it's been a year and a half and I'm still here. But I can feel my time running out. It feels like something is slipping through my fingers._

_I never thought dying would be such a difficult thing. I always thought that I could just fall asleep next to you and never waking up again — gray haired with wrinkles and everything._

_Life hasn't been easy since you left me. Everyone keep on asking me how I'm doing, if I'm ready for love again or when will I love again but they don't understand. No one understand that I'm still madly in love with you, I'm always gonna be. They also don't understand us. They don't get how we fit together so well just like how you love cooking while I love eating. I miss the times when I was too excited and you are always there to calm me down, the times when I will drag you out of bed and begging you to take me out on a date. We fit like two puzzle pieces, and maybe they don't have to understand._

_You always bring out the best in me. I miss all your crazy antics, your romantic ways on showing how much you love me. I miss how your eyes twinkle under the moon. I miss the way how you always made my heart flip and my tummy feel like it was full of fireworks. You've done so many things for me and I feel like I haven't give you everything so I hope when we meet again in our next life, we'll fall in love all over again and maybe there I can give you everything I wasn't able to give you in this one._

_Writing this letter made me realize how lonely I was, everything seems pale and it made me miss you so much. You should be here with me right now. I'm alone and everything just hurts. You know, sometimes I'm imagining that you will just walk around the corner and sit down with me and you would smile, and that would be enough. Your smile, would be enough to ease the pain. Maybe I wouldn't feel the pain anymore. But that would also mean that I'm being selfish, right? Because, then, I would leave you and you would be the one wandering around being lost. And I don't want to see you in pain ever again._

_One year and a half of living in this incurable illness and I still don't understand death. How was it? Did it hurt and the pain just suddenly stops? Or maybe it's just like falling asleep._

_Momoring, I'm getting tired now. I can't feel my fingers anymore. I'm scared but I have to finish this._

_One last question Momoring, will you wait for me in our new life? I hope you will after all soulmates always find a way back to each other. I love you._

_Yours always,  
Satang_

After finishing the letter, Sana neatly folded the paper not minding her shaky hands. She goes to bed not minding to take off her slippers.

'Tomorrow morning I'll ask the nurse to take me to her graveyard so that I can read her the letter' not knowing that these were gonna be her last awake thoughts, Sana fell asleep with delicate fingers, pale skin and pain consuming her whole body. The paper clutched to his chest while Sana was experiencing her last dreams.

It was truly a beautiful dream, a peaceful one. Sana and Momo are sitting in the sand while watching the sunset, both head are resting against each other, holding hands. It was simple and that was all Sana was longing for. Simple and a different kind of happiness she can only experience when she's with her soulmate.

In her dreams, she started to smile and took a deep breath.

Her last one.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 2 am so sorry if it's not that good :) anyways thank you!


End file.
